


Lipstick slaps

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's daughter is terrifying, she wants the league's heads but there isn't much that Chloe is allowed to do about that





	Lipstick slaps

Chloe was afraid, not like the sort of scared she would get when facing aliens. But the sort of afraid that she got when she realized that she and everyone else were over their heads. That somewhere they had fallen into the enemy’s trap. That they as a whole had stepped wrong and now all of them were going to pay for it.

She shivered as she sat in the back of her armoured limo. She had not even wanted to get in it after the event. Being so effortlessly corralled and predicted. To look a simple child in the face and see they would kill her without mercy.

Not just that, the deaths would only start there. That child was dangerous. More so than any of them had even predicted. She had been right under their noses the entire time but they had waited too late, she was just like her father.

She was exactly like Lex. She may even be worse that him. Chloe pulled her coat around her and shivered once more. Oliver had warned her to be careful and she had taken precautions but there was being prepared and then there was what had happened.

Everything had gone smoothly; she had gotten the Luthor alone but from that moment everything had went wrong. she had already known who Chloe was, she had not been allowed to approach. She had kept an eye on Chloe the entire time and the things she said, the way she looked at Chloe. She had not been joking for a moment.

She rarely went on missions like this but it had been necessary. Chloe had not known she would be taking her life into her own hands like this. She had no idea that not only did the child know who everyone was. She wanted vengeance on them all. Chloe bit the nail on her thumb before she forced herself to stop. Lex Luthor was a dangerous man but now he had his child wrapped up in his nest.

A brilliant mind from what had been observed. Smarter than half the league if Chloe could believe the reports the child had written. She had seemed kind or at least her projects were but the venom she held towards the league. She might be a child but she was dangerous. She had the league in her sights and there was no doubt that she was preparing to aim her claws at the league when she got the chance.

Lena Luthor, only daughter of Lex Luthor. Mother unknown. They could not allow the risk. This was a threat towards the league and not just that. This was a direct declaration of war. Chloe still had the recording. She couldn’t believe someone so young had been blinded already, someone so smart. Who had a brother like Kon-El.

Chloe knew Kon-El did not see eye to eye with most members of the league. He and Oliver clashed horribly. There were a few members of the titans that refused to work with him now. A few members of the league that thought with Kon-El living with Lex so much that he should not be trusted.

But it was not as if he could have lived with Clark. Chloe paused before she closed her eyes. Whatever troubles that he had, Kon should have at least warned the league about his sister. This was a threat to the league; she knew too much. She knew so much and he had not said a thing.

X

“She is a child.” Batman did not even look up from his report. Instead he typed away without even looking at any of them in the meeting room. “Under the protection of her father and her brother. Her feelings are currently irrelevant to the league. She is a child, her resentment is not something we can confront at this time.”

“If we leave her alone it will be too late. I said that the moment we knew about her. Leaving a child with Luthor means leaving them to be poisoned slowly against the league and look what happened. You heard how she spoke!” Oliver dragged his fist across the conference table. “It might not be too late.”

“You aren’t thinking clearly.” It was a surprise to hear Clark speak up. “She’s Lex’s biological child. His heir. You really thought snatching her for any reason was a good idea? Lex would have burned us to the ground and what was left he would have let our enemies feed on. I don’t like the views she has either but making her resent the league more is all that will happen if we target her.”

“So you want us to leave her alone?” Chloe brought up the small reports they had gathered. “Her mind is unlike anything we’ve ever seen. Luthor lets her work in his labs and she’s only a child.”

“That’s because Lex’s a doting parent. I don’t see him telling her no unless she’s really in danger.” Clark brushed back his cape as he moved to the screen where Lena was pictured. He traced over her face. “She’s smart, she’s loved. She’s different to most kids, being the child of a Luthor isn’t easy. She doesn’t have a mother as a buffer. It’s just been her and Lex. Her and Kon and Lex and Kon have been protecting her all this time.”

“Kon-El should have told us or told you what he did. What the fuck is this list?” Oliver snapped. “And why does she know so much about us?”

“So that what happened wouldn’t happen?” Clark muttered. “I expected it from Lex but since we have the truce he’s been playing nice. I didn’t expect it from Kon but maybe I should have. You were out of line watchtower. You’re lucky you weren’t killed. She’s a Luthor. Lex’s only daughter and his heir. Lex could break the truce because of your actions.”

“You have got to be kidding me. Do you hear yourself? She’s a little girl and the things she says. The things she thinks. It’s going to bite us all in the back if we don’t do something now!”

“And what do you propose we do? Kill her?” Batman looked up at her then and his eyes made Chloe shiver. “This operation was already out of line to begin with. The girl sees the league as a threat not because of what she was taught but because of what she has seen. She’s a logical child. Family bonds play a part in it but the actions of others is what will truly guide her hand.”

“You want us to leave it. When she’s clearly coming for our heads.” Chloe shook her head. “None of you get it at all.”

X

“Daddy isn’t here.” The soft laugh at the other end of the line made Chloe’s blood freeze. “You will have to figure this one out on your own. I’d urge you to hurry up. the sky is looking rather dark.”

“Lena.” Chloe breathed before she swallowed. “You have to help us.” The snort made her freeze. “The earth is in danger!”

“Nope.” The giggle chilled her blood. “The League is in danger. That station is in danger and nothing else. I’ve already mobilized teams for finishing them off after the station is destroyed. Want to know something really amusing? If that station explodes, it’s going to weaken the enemy enough that we can get them in one attack. Otherwise it will take at least three or four advances to get them all.”

“This is not a game of chess Lena.” Chloe snarled into the phone. “It’s lives!”

“I know that Chloe.” Her tone was so simple. “I know that already. It’s lives and sometimes lives have t be sacrificed for the betterment of other people. In this case it is going to be yours. There is nothing wrong with that right? You guys are the heroes. Spreading truth safety and justice right? So you don’t mind dying for the cause right? Think of all the people you’ll save!”

“You’re insane. You want us to die. You’re willing to let us all die because…” Chloe clutched the phone. “I don’t even know why you want us to die.”

“Don’t be stupid. You know why. Every thing you did to my brother, the way you treat my father. The way you tried to get me to turn again my father. The way you plot even now with my father helping you. The way you move in order to bring the Luthor’s down. I lived every single day aware of your scheming. Dad never did any of you anything. Kon works with you. But You, your cousin, your husband. Your organization and most importantly Superman. I hate you, I hate all of you. I hate his wife too. With him gone it will be a lot easier to silence her mouth forever.”

“There is seriously something wrong with you.” Chloe croaked. “That’s why you’re doing this?”

“There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for the people we love. If the League didn’t put themselves above the law there would be no need to kill you. But you see, stripping you of your power is hard enough. You’ll just get it back. So I have no choice you see. I have to kill you because it’s the only way to make certain you stop. If it makes you feel any better. This isn’t the original plan I had for you. Your deaths were going to be a lot more painful and a lot more public.” The phone went dead and Chloe sank to her knees.

X

“Why did you save us?” Chloe asked the moment she got close to Lena. The girl snorted at her before she drank her juice from her champagne glass. “You had us right where you wanted us. We couldn’t win. Communications were cut and we had lost. You had won so why did you save us?”

“You’re really stupid you know that?” Lena held out her hand and a server filled her glass once more. She swirled the contents for a few seconds before she gave Chloe a blinding smile. “That wasn’t enough. Letting you die like that was not nearly enough. It wouldn’t have solved or sated anything. This way is better. I saved you.” She drained her glass and placed it on the server’s tray. “I saved your miserable lies. All of you, you owe me.” She whispered. “You’ll never forget that will you?”

And then she was gone. Chloe watched her red hair disappear in the crowd before she rubbed her arms. She felt so cold. A few months ago she had been alerted to the danger that lurked in Lena. Now she knew it went far deeper than any of them had known.

Playing with Lex Luthor was dangerous but beneficial, all of them had been playing and thinking ahead when they went to confront Lena but they had made a mistake in that. Her anger and disgust in the league. That was not something that could be erased so easily.

She had saved them not because it was the right thing to do she did it because she was as prideful as her father. She was just like Lex Luthor. She enjoyed making the League bow and kneel to do her bidding. The reason she had done what she had done was not for them, it was for her.

She had let them live to make them grateful and let them know that at any time she could plan and take their lives. The League saved lives and she was aiming to take theirs. Not just theirs but their loved ones for what slights she thought the League had placed on her.

For her Father? For her brother? She thought like a child and even though she was a Luthor she couldn’t understand that the needs of the world was bigger than some things. They would rather not use Luthor at all but they loved this world so they had to make sacrifices.

Chloe swallowed and brushed her throat with the back of her hand. But that did not mean they were willing to rush to their deaths. Now she knew, the moment they stepped wrong that little girl would claim their lives. Child or not she was the most dangerous thing the league had to face and they could not even properly retaliate because… Kon-El would leave their light and Lex Luthor really would kill them all


End file.
